poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jumpy Ghostface
Jumpy Ghostface is a rabbit who is a member of First Squad. He is the king of Rabbit Castle. Before joining High Roller He and Spotter the rabbit had to compete to be the Rabbit King. After beating Spotter, the old Rabbit King chose him to be the new one. Because of that, Spotter became jealous and ran away from Rabbit Castle seeking to train with the Masters of Darkness (not seen in "Ninja Fight", the episode where Spotter appears) to have revenge on Jumpy. Part of High Roller's army Some years ago or months ago, Rabbit King and the other kings and queens joined High Roller and took the Humans homes. (As seen in Parrot King's Flashback in "Parrot Castle") Joining Big Green Jumpy Ghostface, (Rabbit King) and the other rabbits terrorized the Humans until Big Green came to stop them. Rabbit King and other rabbits captured Commander ApeTrully then Mighty Ray and Sonia. When Lin Chung came and saved them, Rabbit King challenged them to a jump rope battle. Lin Chung tried to beat Rabbit King with the help of Mighty Ray and Sonia, but Rabbit King proved to be too strong. Lin Chung gets an idea and tells Mighty Ray to hypnotize Rabbit King, thus confusing him. Lin chung was then able to beat Rabbit King. Having been impressed by Lin Chung's skill, Jumpy agreed to joining Big Green also becoming a member of First Squad. (as seen in Rabbit Castle) Humans saw Rabbits as mediums for lettuce. About Jumpy Rabbit King, A.K.A. Jumpy Ghostface, is Number 088 of Big Green. He is a talented fighter who dives head first into dangerous battles without flinching an ear. Jumpy Ghostface is never afraid for his own well-being. He may look cute, but Jumpy is not the sort of animal you want to meet in combat. His weapon of choice is a common Rabbit weapon: the jump rope. In his skilled paws, this childs toy turns into a spinning machine, capable of cutting enemies or shielding the other members of First Squad. This magnificent jump rope doubles as a menacing whip, which he often uses during combat. When Jumpy fights, he wraps his ears around his face like a ninja mask, instantly transforming into a fierce ninja bunny. Jumpy can also throw explosive carrots by biting the tops off and throwing them like grenades. He can manipulate his ears in many ways, such as extra arms or stretch them. Jumpy is slowly learning human language by attending classes with Parrot King at Big Green. He has an active imagination and his thought balloons often convey unique solutions to difficult problems mainly interpreted by Jumpy's best friend, Lin Chung. One must be extremely careful when looking at Jumpy, because his eyeballs can rotate in circles and suck one into his imagination. However, his imagination has saved first squad twice. once in Parrot Castle when the Zebra brothers used their Ghost Lanterns to give first squad their worst nightmares, but Jumpy's imagination proved to be too powerful and the Lanterns ended up backfire on the Zebra Brothers. The second in Octopus Castle when the Octopus King and Zebra Brothers got caught in Jumpy's fantasy. For currently unknown reasons, Jumpy has a scar above his right eye. Often Jumpy is seen with a carrot in his mouth, much like people who chew on a piece of wheat. He has also been shown to be protective of insects, as seen in Parrot Castle II, when Parrot King tried to attack a butterfly and Jumpy used his jump rope to defend it from Parrot King. Appearance Jumpy is a white furred rabbit with long black rectangular ears and large black eyes, red irises with white pupils and a scar with stitches above his right eye. Much like normal rabbits, Jumpy has buck-teeth and no lower jaw. The inside coloring of his ears are pink-ish and circle shaped at the top. It was revealed in one episode that underneath Jumpy's fur is dark/tanned skin. He is usually shown with a carrot in his mouth. Abilities/Weapons * Jump Rope- Jumpy is skilled as using a jump rope for many things, such as making a force field around himself. * Explosive Carrot Darts- Jumpy bites the tops off carrots, making them explosive to throw at enemies. * Daydream Void- As seen in Octopus Castle, if anyone looks into Jumpy's spinning eyes when he is daydreaming, they will be sucked into the daydream too. * Basketball Skills * Top Spinning- As seen in Baboon Castle, Jumpy is skilled at using his jump rope to spin a spinning top. * Ears- Jumpy often uses his ears as extra arms, or wrapped them around his face to make a Ninja mask. Trivia * Category:Sonic's Adventures Team (Cameron33268110) Category:Rabbits Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Kings Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Hero 108 Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Rich characters Category:Rich Heroes Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Imaginative Heroes Category:Seven Guardians of Light